Queen Ojo (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Queen Ojo" Season 2, episode 30, 70th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Meeting Queen Ojo Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Hi there. It's so good to see you. Come on in. It's a fantastic day in the Big Blue... (sniffs) What's that smell? Or you maybe smell this good all the time. (chuckles) Ojo: Hey, Bear. Bear: Oh. Hey, Ojo. Ojo: I'm not Ojo. I'm... (fanfare trumpets play in the background) Queen Ojo! Bear: Huh? Queen Ojo? Fantasy and That's Just About Fantasy {The word "Fantasy" appears below.} Well, it's been a long day And this my year of today I'm just hanging around Right here in this Woodland town You be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady You be my dragon slayer, I'll be your church prayer I make a company, That's Just About Fantasy Hey, that came out a little crazy Falling right off the bed in lazy I couldn't help and think This Bear needs a drink You be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady You be my early hound, I'll be your weightless pound Said, "Lord have mercy! That's Just About Fantasy!" I've been through so much harmony Just to be here tonight to melody And all we asked to return is so precious little slightly (All we're asking me to do is drop sword, and let out a kingdom accent to afford) If you be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady You be my garbage can, I'll be your Medieval man I make a company, That's Just About Fantasy I make a company, That's Just About Fantasy (the song ends) The Queen Ojo Anthem / Tutter Forgot to Close his Helmet {Cut to: Kitchen} Bear: Hey, Ojo. What's up? Still being a queen? Ojo: Much likely, Bear. Bear: And what about you, Tutter? Do you look like you're a queen to you? Tutter: No, Bear. I am not. For some reason, I just wore myself a suit of armor after spearing the throat of a fire breathing dragon. Bear: There is no dragon, Tutter. Are you sure it's armor? Tutter: Please, Bear. This armor is okay. I feel like Mousey the Great better. Bear: (groans) Tutter, you don't seem to understand. Ojo: What? I'm just joking! Tutter is already a knight! Tutter is still in his knight uniform! Bear: What are you talking about? Cubs don't wear knights. There are no knight uniforms that cubs wear if Mousey the Great is active! By the way, Tutter; you are not going to wear another armor outfit anymore. Tutter: (saddened) N...N...No knight uniforms? But Bear, I like armors! Bear: Ah, sure you will; Tutter. You liked armors, right? Ojo: Yes, I like it. Bear: Listen to this. (starts singing) Dream of you, dream of me Everytime you see the lake so green (Eww.) I am so enchanted That feels like the Queen Ojo Anthem! Right here, we always disapprove When you look into the jar of honey, it's good All of us, all of what are not dismantled Now I'm feeling like the Queen Ojo Anthem! We rode the boat to see what was going on by the streams You look it in the eye and spy something to what you see No wonder why it was you all along Why can't we drag you down with a song? Going like, "Hey, I am so random! I'm feeling it like the Queen Ojo Anthem!" Say I'm on it's way I think I'll just call it a day Ever built a castle? No hassle! You gave me the crown on your head Yes it is, and now there is no bed That's why you are so enchanted It just what I'm feeling like Queen Ojo Anthem What are not dismantled to feel like the Queen Ojo Anthem Going like, "Hey, I'm so random! Feeling like the Queen Ojo Anthem!" Yeah, it feels like the Queen Ojo Anthem Hey! Ojo: (claps hands slowly) Nice work, Mousey. Tutter: Nice work, Queen Ojo. Welp, time to take off. Ojo: Tutter, not yet. You need to leave that on. Pretty sure will let Mousey leave it on when we get back. See you, Bear! Bear: Bye, Ojo! Bye, Tutter! Shadow's Story Bear: Wow. A mouse uniform knew that the suit of armor uniform he wore might be lucky. If I were lucky, I'd be king. I mean, seriously. (gets out of his chair) Why can't I be king? Could I be...King Bear? (raises his arms, when he hears laughing) Wait a minute. What was that? (leans his head and hears another laugh) The laugh of overs sounded like Shadow! (thinks for a moment) Hey. She'll know about Fantasy. If we sing a song so hardly enough, she'll appear. (his thumb points) Ready? (begins to sing) ♪ Oh, Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (leaves the kitchen) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (camera pans to left) ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (finishes singing, nothing happened) Bear: (shouts) Shadow! (Shadow magically appears on the wall with a horse picture on yellow roof and laughs.) Shadow: Hey, you big old Bear! (does a star jump) I'm right here! Bear: (turns to Shadow and jumps surprisingly) Shadow, there you are. What are you doing on this fantastic day? Shadow: I'll tell you, Bear. I've been doing a tai chi dance (raises her arms) in the middle of the ripples of The Otter Pond. (bows her head) In harmony. Bear: That sounds like fun! Shadow, I was wondering. All shadow friends have a story for us. Do you? Shadow: How precise, Bear. I've got a fantastic tale what all shadows do! Watch. (glitter shines) Shadow- (narrating) Cinderella was thirty-two Cinderella-You can just call me Cindy. Shadow- (narrating) Cindy was thirty-two, And the prince was twenty-two Prince Charming-My name is Prince Charming, I'd be wish granted. Shadow-Which found the magic lost shoe Prince Charming-I shall grant you this shoe that I totally lost it. Shadow-Then they went to the royal ball inside the room with a giant wall Prince Charming-Put your shoe on, Cindy. The dance will start in a few minutes. Shadow-And they stayed in the tower for an entire hour Prince Charming-And they lived... Cinderella-Happily... Both-Ever after! *both do a tango dance* Shadow: (narrating) The end. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. That was a fantastic story! Then, what happened? Did Cinderella lose her shoe? Shadow: Hmm. I don't understand why that happened from all that, Bear. This takes a long time to go down and wait for a few minutes slowly until the onion carriage arrives. Bear: But I don't have a... Shadow: (cuts Bear off) I do have it, Bear. That onion carriage is just like in a fairy tale, though. Well, I'm out of time. And if you definitely need another one of your tales (raises her hand to point) just try and find me! (waves her hand, disappearing) Bear: Thank you, Shadow. Bye-bye. (sighs) I certainly need one more thing to talk about Queen Ojo. Come on. Being a Queen I like Being a Queen It's like the most important one I have ever seen Ojo's not so humble anymore And I closed the door Man, I like Being a Queen So here I am sitting in a chair He's like "I am such a big bear" Who wants to be the king of the big blue Hey, I feel like I'm singing too It's the greatest human being And it's like Being a Queen Don't be discouraged, Ojo's here to say Ojo: Right here in my day That's why we always first met But anyone would have a bet Both: Anyone could be seen, it's good to being a queen Yeah, it's good to... Both: Being a Queen! Luna tells Bear about it / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: (laughs, sighs) Wow, some day, huh? Why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. (enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. So, how was your fantastic day in the Big Blue House? Bear: Oh. It was great, Luna. The reason is I got out of bed so early, I even drank milk for a mid morning snack. Therefore, I met Queen Ojo. (camera shot next to a shadowy plant) She had a pillow tower. A tower made of pillows. I mean, a huge; pillow tower. Luna: Precisely. Did she made the tower itself? Bear: Definitely pillows. Oh, and Tutter told me that a mouse uniform could be Mousey the Great. From all of this, the Queen Ojo Anthem could be a historical event! Luna: As usual. Bear: I knew what happened here that the "no armors" thing is frankly a typo, rearranging around with "bippity boppity boos". Luna: That's using your spell, Bear. Bear: More like a singing spell, Luna. This one is like being a king known for King Bear. Luna: Oh. That's not an easy task. Bear: Of course it is! When he is out looking out the window that day, she noticed a note saying "Always known for being a queen". Luna: Well, Bear. It's time to rise over the midnight sky. I'm definitely not sure there wasn't any moon. Bear: But Luna, you are a planet. Luna: Sure I am, Bear. Bear: Hey...Luna, do you think you can sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: Precisely, I would love to, Bear. Precisely, I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back) Well, Thanks for visiting the Big Blue House. Bye. (turns the lamp off) Oops. I almost forgot. (turns it back on) And by the way, I will be meeting you on another fantastical day. See you soon. (turns the lamp back off)Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts